Karma (ability)
.]] Karma, also known as Everyone's Grudge , Ultimate Grudge, or simply Grudge, is a recurring enemy ability in the series. It is the Tonberry's special attack, which usually deals fixed damage directly proportional to the number of enemies the targeted character has defeated. It is often used as a counter-attack when the Tonberry is too far away from the player to attack physically. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VII Everyone's Grudge is used by the Master Tonberry if it is attacked twice before it takes a step. It deals unavoidable non-elemental damage to the second character that attacked it, equal to the number of enemies they have killed x10. The regular Tonberry, found only in the Battle Square of the Gold Saucer, uses a similar attack, called Time Damage, as its counter attack against three consecutive attacks since its last turn, which deals damage equal to (hours played)x100 + minutes played. The attack is rarely seen due to the enemy's low HP and the speed advantage necessary to land the attacks in the available time with a single character. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Karma attack is used by the Tonberry family of enemies. It has a longer casting time than most spells and does damage depending on the number of enemies Zack has killed. Should the player encounter many Tonberries at once, it is likely they will successively cast Karma, which will be fatal since it can deal thousands of damage at once. Final Fantasy VIII Everyone's Grudge is used by the Tonberry as a random counterattack to any attack, and it deals damage to the target equal to the number of monsters they have killed x20. It is used as a counter to the second attack on it before it takes its first step of that battle. If a character hit by this attack has killed 500+ monsters, Everyone's Grudge is an instant KO. The player can use Rinoa's limit break Invincible Moon to avoid the attack. Final Fantasy IX Everyone's Grudge is used by Tonberry, and does damage to the entire party equal to 4 to the power of the amount of Tonberries the player has killed. It is used by a Tonberry behind another Tonberry. Final Fantasy X Karma is used by the Tonberry family, including Tonberry, Master Tonberry, and Don Tonberry. When used by Tonberry or Master Tonberry, it inflicts unavoidable damage equal to the number of enemies the target has killed x10. When used by Don Tonberry, it inflicts damage equal to the number of enemies x100. Final Fantasy X-2 Karma is used by Mega Tonberry, dealing damage equal to half of their remaining HP and MP, and inflicting Petrify, Poison, and Confusion. Karma ignores Confusion immunity. Final Fantasy XI Tonberry ability Everyone's Grudge is an ability used by most of the members of the Tonberry family. A stronger version, called Everyone's Rancor, is used by Tonberry Notorious Monsters. Both attacks are considered magical damage and are influenced by an invisible modifier known as "The Tonberries' Rancor". Everyone's Grudge is 5x the total value of a player's accumulated Tonberry Rancor, with Everyone's Rancor raising the modifier to 50x. Tonberry Rancor is accumulative and can reach a point where it becomes impossible to survive getting hit by one of these attacks. Blue Magic spell Everyone's Grudge is a Blue Magic ability for the Blue Mage learned from Tonberries. It deals dark damage to an enemy. It costs 4 Blue Magic Points to set. When set, it grants INT +2, MND +2, STR -1, and VIT -1. It takes 5.5 seconds to cast and can be recast every 70 seconds. It creates the Gilfinder trait when set alongside Charged Whisker. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Karma is the special attack of the Tonberry, and deals non-elemental damage based on the number of defeated enemy and ally units. Final Fantasy XIII Grudge is the Tonberry's signature skill. Its damage depends on how much damage each character has individually dealt to the Tonberry, but works more as a support ability in its first few stages, increasing the power of Tonberry's Knife ability. After a certain point it will use Deep-Seated Grudge, resetting its chain gauge and fully healing itself while dealing heavy area damage to the party. It is often considered incredibly difficult to defeat a Tonberry after this due to it continuously growing in strength as the level of its Grudge increases from Deep-Seated Grudge into Serious Grudge, Vehement Grudge, Unfathomable Grudge, until the final Grudge move, Ultimate Grudge. Final Fantasy XIII-2 When Tonberry is recruited into the party, its Feral Link is Ultimate Grudge. Final Fantasy XIV Everyone's Grudge is an attack used by the Tonberry King, the last boss in the Wanderer's Palace. It deals heavy damage to the character with the highest enmity. Its attack power is proportional to the number of Rancor stacks the Tonberry King has. The Tonberry King receives a Rancor stack whenever a regular Tonberry is killed during the boss fight, and Rancor is reset after every use of Everyone's Grudge. Final Fantasy Tactics Archaeodaemon uses Karma for high damage equal to user's max HP - current HP. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Karma is used by a Tonberry to deal damage for each unit the target has KO'd. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Karma is an ability used by a Tonberry that deals damage depending on how many monsters the target had defeated x10 with 100% accuracy. Tonberries usually acquire a target before using it. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Karma is used by the summon Tonberry. After a prolonged period of time, Karma removes the opponent's Bravery equal to the amount of HP the summoner has lost since the start of the battle. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Everyone's Grudge is an active dark-elemental magic ability that inflicts magical dark damage on all targets for 6 AP. Its power increases relative to accrued damage. It can be used by Paleberry King and Tonberry King. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Gallery VIICC Karma.jpg|Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. FFVIII Everyone's Grudge.png|Final Fantasy VIII. Karma.png|Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Karma.png|Final Fantasy X-2. FFXI Everyone's Grudge.png|Final Fantasy XI. RW Karma.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. Tonberry Feral Link.jpg|Final Fantasy XIII-2. FFT Karma.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Karma.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Karma.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. DFFTonberry.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. FFBE Karma FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. TonKarma.jpg|Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Karma!.JPG|Karma+ in ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Etymology Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities